


A new light

by Kattronix



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattronix/pseuds/Kattronix
Summary: The everyday worry. What if I'm not going to get anywhere in life? Kalani faces that crisis and leaves Team Rocket to try and figure out what exactly she wants to do with herself. Though her leaving out of the blue doesn't exactly go well with everyone else on her team. It's a balance of finding herself and hiding from others. What a life to live.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has the moment where they realize their life isn't going anywhere. They find themselves stuck in a rut. Doing the same things day in and day out with no promises of ever climbing up in the world, and for most people, it could be rather depressing to come to that conclusion. Especially if one was nothing more than a grunt. 

One Rocket grunt in particular had that conclusion after a rather boring day. Sitting in her bed, her fingers would run through blonde hair as a sigh passed her lips. 

“What the hell are you even doing with yourself Kal?” She would question to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like where she was at, it was more so… 

Okay. She didn't like where she was at. The job wasn't as great as it first was. When Kalani first joined, it was thrilling. Knowing that she held this power over people. That she has some sort of impact on how the world is shaped and formed, and now. Now there was nothing. No feelings, emotions, because Kalani wasn't going to go anywhere with this. Permanently stuck doing everyone's dirty work isn't as fun as one may think it is. 

Kalani would flop back in bed, letting out a grunt, the only source of light in the room was coming from the moonlight peering through the window. Her intent was to sleep, but how could she now that she was having a borderline crisis about her life? She'd shake her head some. Maybe she should try and take the day off tomorrow. Think about some things and get her life in order. Right now, however, all she wanted was to talk to someone. Get her feelings out. Who knows, maybe someone would tell her she was going crazy. With that in mind, Kal would push herself up off her bed, grab her phone off the nightstand, grab some clothes to change into for the night and head into the bathroom. 

She would shoot a quick message to one of her friends. Coworkers? Something along those lines. Someone she got along with. Leaving her phone on the sink for the moment, she would go on to get some more comfortable clothes on. Nothing said “life crisis” like a long sleeved shirt and shorts. One she was dressed, Kal just. Looked at herself in the mirror, eyes roaming across her own dark skin at some of the new cuts and some of the older scars she wore. All this constant damage for what? 

The buzz of her phone broke her concentration. Looking down, she was rather disappointed when the text back stated that her coworker couldn't talk for the night. Great. Alone with her thoughts until she inevitably passed out. What wasn't to enjoy? 

The blonde flopped stomach down on her bed, mumbling something to herself. Though whatever she was saying was muffled by her face being buried in her pillow. Kal didn't want her life to be this meaningless, repetitive, and boring thing day after day. She wanted more out of it. More out of herself just like anyone would. Deep down, she knew she was meant for something else. Something more. Something that meant something. Maybe if she sat here long enough, her pillow will suffocate her. Oh, if only. 

At least she turned her head to the side to breathe better, her eyes closing. At least the breeze coming in through the window felt nice. The warm weather was nice and all but. The cold weather from Snowpoint would always be something she missed dearly. A lot different from Alola, for sure. 

Somewhere along the lines she must have passed out. The next thing she remembered was having the sunlight hit her eyes as she woke up for the day. And something told her today wasn't going to be all that great.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun practically burned her eyes as soon as she opened them. Every bone in her body just wanted her to roll over and go back to sleep. Just stay in the comforts of her bed and never move again. Unfortunately, Kalani knew better than to do that. There were things to be done and they weren't going to get finished by just laying in bed and wasting away the day. 

With a tired groan, the blonde quite literally rolled out a bed, falling to the floor with a thud. Surprisingly, when you're this tired even the floor can be just as comfortable. Pushing herself up off the ground, she'd lift a hand to rub her eyes some before heading into the bathroom. A shower was definitely needed. Not just to wake up but. God she did not smell good at all. Going to work smelling like a rear end was not on a list of to-dos today. Turning on the shower, Kalani stripped herself of her clothes and forcefully made herself start getting ready for the day ahead of her. 

After her shower, and getting into her uniform, she'd grab something quick to eat before heading out the door. Too lazy to make her bed this morning. Much like every other morning. She couldn't recall a time where her bed was ever made. At least the sun didn't burn her eyes anymore when she finally went outside. That was always a plus. And it wasn't too warm out surprisingly so she wouldn't be a sweaty mess by the time she met up with the others. She loved Alola but oh how she missed home, too. She'd have to make plans to head home for the holidays. Surprise her family. Her mom probably was worried sick about her. 

Her thoughts were soon broken, as one of her workers called out her name. She probably would've walked right on by if it weren't for that, she was so wrapped up in her own mind. Kalani would quickly flash a smile and wave at the other, walking herself over. 

“Kal, good to see ya! Though you seemed a bit distracted.”

Distracted was an understatement. She had a lot on her mind. Especially what with what she was feeling last night. Honestly she was hoping it was a thing that could just be shaken off and that would be that. But even talking to the other, she felt...out of place almost. Like she didn't belong here. 

“Aha, yeah I guess. Probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, ya know? That and well. It's pretty damn hot out.”

“Really? I thought this is one of the cooler days we've been having. But to each their own, I suppose.”

She nodded in agreement, and the two continued their small talk for a few more moments before the other explained their duties for today. Both were helping to stand guard over a team rocket base, the one that was formerly where the festival plaza was located. Guard duty. Great. Just what she wanted to do. Stand around for hours and hours on end, trying her best to seem intimidating so no one got any funny ideas to try and ransack the place. Someone or other always tried, though. They never got too far. Thanks to her, especially. Kalani was always told she was best of the best. That she was the strongest they had. Though that itself was hard to believe. If she really was this strong member, then why the hell was she stuck here? Doing the same bottom level work day in and day out. 

Something had to give. Kalani was so tired of it all. Tired of being told she's this strong link but never going anywhere. Tired of being stuck. Tired of just being tired. She wanted more out of life. Sure, standing around all day on lookout could suit some but it no longer was something she wanted to do. But, therein lies the problem. She couldn't just quit. This wasn't just like some ordinary 9-5 job where you could put in your two weeks and leave. If word got out you wanted to quit, they'd practically force you into staying. She'd seen it before. Plenty of times. And sometimes, their methods could be…unethical. The blonde wasn't left with much of a choice then. She was staying until either she got kicked off at some point or died. What a way to live. 

The breeze kicked up some, and man did it feel nice. And she envied the fact that everything else was so free. Able to make and be what they wanted. It made her start to appreciate the small things around her. The trees, the wind, even some of the more annoying bugs that she despised once she got to Alola. Maybe there was another way out of this. I mean, looking around, there was a clear exit. Right there. Standing in front of her. Taunting her almost. She could just. Run. Leave. She knew like hell she'd be chased down but it was right there. And every passing moment it seemed more and more inviting. 

Kalani looked around at some of the people around her. Some were distracted, talking to one another. Others were more focused on the job at hand. Maybe she could fix up a lie? Granted, they'd find out she left once she didn't come back but. It gave her time to run and hide out. Grab her important stuff from her house and find somewhere to go. Because if she did this, she couldn't go back home. That would be the first place they'd look.

By the way she was thinking, it was clear her mind was already set on this. This is what she felt was right. What she felt like she just had to do to better herself. Looking over at one of her coworkers, she'd go over and give them a nudge. Made up a small lie about hearing something and that she was going to check it out. And well, it was a hard fought lie, seeing as how the other kept saying they didn't hear anything. Eventually though, they probably just wanted Kalani to shut up about it so they let her go see what it was. Finally. 

With a small nod, she'd turn and start walking out. Her heart was beating so damn loud she couldn't hear anything else. Maybe this was a mistake. 

No. No, she wasn't going to start talking herself out of this now. Absolutely not. This was going to be good for her. A new start to something. And hell she wasn't going to look back. And once she felt like she was far enough, she'd start running. Running towards her home to gather up whatever she could and ditch these stupid clothes. It wouldn't be long before they knew she was gone. So she had to cover whatever ground she could and find some place to hide for awhile. 

This was good a thing.  
This was going to be good thing for her.   
And she kept telling herself that.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalani soon reached her home, quickly entering her small apartment and locking the front door behind her when she entered. The blonde paused her movements, instead leaning against the door and sliding her body down on the ground. Part of her felt like an idiot now that she was here. Though now probably wasn't the time to sit here and feel sorry. 

She pushed herself up off the ground, quickly removing her uniform, switching it out for more normal clothing. With that done, she'd quickly grab a backpack out from under her bed. She hadn't used this thing until she moved here. Always meant to throw it out but was always lazy. Good thing she didn't. 

The blonde started by throwing some clothes in there. She was running around all over the place, grabbing anything she might need or that meant anything to her. Some old pictures, toothbrush, headphones, phone charger, snow globe, and some other things along the way. Once she unfortunately couldn't fit anymore in there, Kalani zipped up the bag with another sigh leaving her in the process. Looking over her apartment one more time left this sinking feeling in her stomach. She was so secure here. Nothing could touch her, nothing could get to her. Everything was nice and stable and well. All of that was about to be thrown away in a matter of minutes. It was definitely nerve wracking to say the least, and bittersweet to be leaving all that behind. 

Sliding one of the backpack straps onto her left shoulder, she'd go to unlock the door, checking to make sure there wasn't anything she needed at last glance. And just like that, she was on her way to leaving. The problem now was she didn't have any other place to go. No one in the area she could contact either. All of her “friends” she knew were from work. She never made friends outside of it, nor did she know how to. Just another thing that had to change, she thought to herself. Just as well, she needed to find another job, and expand on some of her hobbies. ...What is it she liked to do anyway? When she was a kid she always liked to draw. Loved to help her friends with their hair and all that. Even loved to sew here and there but, she hadn't done any of those in God knows how long. Kalani didn't even know if she was good at any of those things anymore. 

It was weird being out and about in normal clothing. No one was giving her side eye, murmuring about her, or even making an active attempt to leave the area. She felt like a normal human being. Something she hadn't felt like in awhile. Sure, having the team and the power rush was nice and all but this was infinitely better than that. The world was hers to do as she wanted, and that itself caused her to smile. Maybe this wouldn't be all bad. She got herself worked up so much that she didn't even realize that a lot of new opportunities would open up. Though the first stop would definitely have to be for food. Her stomach was rumbling rather loudly. Something small would carry her over for a little bit while she was looking for a new place to work. As much as she wanted to enjoy the sights and all, she needed a new source of income and fast. Such as life was, you can't live without money. 

A little more walking around and she happened to find a small coffee shop. Perfect. Coffee and maybe a muffin sounded really good at the moment. Ordering her things from the counter, and of course thanking the cashier, she'd sit at one of the tables, again admiring the fact that she wasn't being watched the whole time there. Sipping her coffee, she finally found time to just relax. So much so that she probably could've fell asleep at the table right then and there. And man how she wanted to. Everything had exhausted her mentally so much. Well, the worst they would do is wake her up right? Who cared. She certainly didn't. After her muffin and coffee, she would lay her head down on the table, using her arms to cover her head and letting her eyes slide shut. A nap sounded really nice and it didn't really take her all that long to fall asleep. 

It must have been hours before someone woke her up. By the time she opened her eyes again and looked out the window the sun was starting to go down. Another shake to her shoulder and her head lifted off the table. Gross. She had drool on the side of her mouth. Wiping the spit off the side of her mouth, she'd look up at the worker who decided to finally tell her to leave. Though was surprised to see that the worker looked more worried and concerned rather than angry or irritated. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn't realize I had fell asleep.”

The worker shook her head. 

“It's alright. You'd been there for awhile and I was just a little bit worried.”

“Well uh. Thank you, uhm—”

Kalani paused to look over the other's name tag. 

“Venus. I appreciate the concern.”

Kalani stood from her chair, grabbing the empty coffee cup and the crumpled muffin wrapper. 

“Like I said I was really worried. It's not often people come in here and. Sleep. And I don't think I've ever seen you around here before.”

“Yeah I'm. Sorta passing through, I guess. Thought it would be nice to see all of Alola.” Kalani would lie to the other. 

“Well it's a great place. Lots of nice people. Don't think I've meet anyone too bad yet which is surprising considering the whole team rocket thing going on.”

Kalani couldn't help but frown at that, but would of course bite her tongue. 

“Anyway I should get going. Thank you for waking me up. It's very appreciated again.”

Before the other could answer, the blonde already was turning to head out the door. The next order of business now was to find some place to rest for the night. And sadly, she really only had one place that came to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t much of anything, but it was most certainly a place to lay her head for the night. While walking over to the little coffee place, she noticed a bench she could call her bed for the night. Not like she had much choice, and hey, it didn’t look so bad. So long as well. No one wanted to bother her. Making her way over, she would sit down, stretching her arms up and out, the blonde’s shoulders making a cracking noise in the process. It felt nice but it sounded rather painful. 

Kalani placed her bag to the side, letting out a heavy sigh and placing her hands in her lap. It had been quite a tiring day, even with the good amount of rest earlier. Such as it was. Tomorrow was a new day and she was very grateful to have a chance to restart herself in any way that she wanted. That was the part that was keeping her going and might be keeping her motivated for awhile until she found a sense of purpose, though she had no idea how long that would exactly take. But hell if she wouldn’t hold out for as long as she possibly could. 

The blonde let her eyes shut once again, trying not to let too many thoughts about everything clutter her mind. Easier said than done, but at some point or another, she found herself soon starting to drift off once again. Though it wasn’t for too long. Much to her dismay, she felt a hand go on and touch her shoulder, giving her a small shake to more than likely try to get her to wake up a little. Damn. Part of her knew it would happen, seeing as how well. It was a public space, and people still tend to be up at this hour too. Alola never sleeps, it seemed. Reluctantly, she would open her eyes, using the palm of her hands to rub them some. It didn’t take long for her to recognize the person either. It was the worker from the coffee shop earlier. Kalani didn’t know why but, having her wake her up twice now was just a little bit embarrassing. 

Venus fidgeted a small bit, clearly trying to form words on why she went on to disturb the blonde from her sleep. Again. While obviously she had to earlier, waking the other now seemed a bit rude, but she didn’t feel right letting her sleep there out in the open like that. Who knows what could happen. She would feel awful if something were to happen and she had left the blonde there. Trusting a stranger wasn’t ever really a good idea but, she’ll make an exception this one time. If it bit her in the ass, well… She’ll cross that bridge if and when she got there. 

“You… don’t have any place to sleep for the night, do you?” Venus would ask the other. 

Kalani didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to have to tell another person she was indeed on her own with little to no knowledge on how to make it. Her plan was to get through this bump with brute force. Stubborn.

“I’m fine. I have a place to go.”

That response made the brunette tilt her head in curiosity.

“Then how come you almost fell asleep out here? Not to mention in the shop.  
...Unless you just sleep a lot.”

That managed to make the blonde laugh a small bit to herself. It was indeed a trait she had. If she could, she would sleep for a whole day and still be tired when she woke up. Man. Sleeping for a whole day sounded really nice now. 

“Well, I do but...that’s besides the point. I’m just passing through is all.”

“Passing through? And you don’t have anywhere to stay? You didn’t think about saving money for a hotel or something of the sort?”

What was with all the questions? Kalani felt like she was being talked to like a child who didn’t plan for a school trip all that well. But, Venus did have a point. Kalani really should have planned this before hand before just heading off like this with only a set amount of money and no one to contact. Oh well. Mistakes happen. 

“No, I didn’t. I just decided to. Up and leave home. I guess you could say living there got pretty boring. Needed something new in my life. So, here I am.” 

Venus would sigh, a hand going to run through her hair. Inviting her over would probably be a bad idea, but giving the other money to find some place to lay her head for the night wouldn’t be so bad. The brunette reached into her back pocket, taking out her wallet and fishing through for some money to give to Kalani for the night. Enough for a night or two but no more. And as much as Kalani didn’t want to accept it, she really didn’t want to sleep out in the open if she could help it. 

“You...really don’t have to do that.”

“I know but, I want to. I wouldn’t offer if I couldn’t spare it. I gotta take care of myself first too.”

Kalani could respect that. And of course, very much appreciated the gesture. Taking what was offered, she would give a smile.

“Thank you. I owe you one.” The blonde would respond.

Venus simply nodded, saying her goodbyes before walking off. Probably to head home. It was late after all, and she no doubt worked a long shift today. Kalani stood up from the bench, stuffing the money in her wallet and slinging her bag on her shoulder before heading off to look for the nearest motel she could rest her head down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you like my writing any at all, consider checking out my twitter to see some other stuff i'm doing!! -> @Kattronix


End file.
